Under The Dark Moon
by Elizabeth93
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella had gone to save Edward from 'suicide' but... What if Bella accepted Aro's proposition to join the Volturi Guards when they offered? How much would she change after her transformation? Just how will Edward get back his Bella? EXB
1. Decision

Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight, New Moon nor Eclipse….sad, isn't it?

A/N: this is fan fiction story of what would've happened if Bella did agree to the offer, to join the Volturi guards, given by Aro in NEW MOON.

Hope you like it. I'll try to update once more in the next couple of days.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

DECISION

BPOV

I couldn't speak. I had no idea how to process what he'd offered. The conversation replayed in my mind.

"_So what do we do with you, now?" Aro sighed._

_Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. I began to tremble._

"_I don't suppose that there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."_

_Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace._

_Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke. "I'd…rather…not."_

"_Alice?" Aro asked still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"_

"_No, thank you," Alice said._

"_And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows._

"_Edward hissed, low in my ears. I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking? Or was he really asking me if I wanted to stay for dinner?_

_It was the white-haired Caius who broke the silence._

"_What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat._

"_Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chimed him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibility when she is one of us?"_

_Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation of the comparison._

_Edward fumed beside me. I could hear a rumble in his chest, building towards a growl. I couldn't let his temper get him hurt. (Scene from the actual book.)_

So, here I was…Me not responding, everyone else awaiting my answer.

"I…I-I…I" I couldn't finish that sentence. I love Edward, with every fiber of my being, but I knew I meant nothing to him. Not anymore, maybe not ever. And even though it's true, even when he spoke those words that broke my heart, I still wanted him safe.

I know I've waited all this time to see Edward and I can't bear to do this to him. Seeing him again, takes away the pain. It makes me feel whole –perfect- like there was never a scar to begin with and my heart aches at the fact that if -no- _when_ I do this–the pain will return.

I couldn't make up my mind for what seemed two whole minutes because of the internal struggle and fight between my heart and my mind. Which, in a way, I suppose is a good thing. If I'm going to go through with this, if I'm willing to destroy _whatever_ part of my heart that has healed again, then it is best Alice does not foresee it.

"I…accept." My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat, and though it hurt, I pushed the pain away. "I accept your offer, Aro." I said in slightly stronger voice. I didn't dare look at Alice's nor Edwards's face for that matter. It'd only make me second-guess my decision.

I took a step forward, towards Aro, and away from Edward. Already I felt the emptiness from the loss of Edward's arms and the sharp pain of the cracking in my heart began.

"R_e_ally?" Aro asked excited. All I could do was nod, not trusting my own voice to not crack. I stood next to Aro but I didn't turn around. Tears started to form, but not drop.

"…Bella?" Edward whispered, his voice still sounding like velvet. "Please don't do this." He pleaded.

I remained silent. I heard a guttural groan, as if the worse pain imaginable was being inflicted. My heart cracked a little more.

"Bella, please look at me." I shook my head. I couldn't let him see me like this. It was already hard enough resisting him. "Bella, please…please…_please_." he pleaded. I couldn't resist granting him this last wish before we parted ways and I never saw him again. I slowly turned around to look at him.

The pain was evident in his eyes. "Don't do this."

"I have to." I whispered very low, but he could still hear it.

"No, you don't. You don't have to do anything, Bella. You could come back with us…come back with me." He begged as his eyes did the same thing. _'Don't go through with this!'_

"Edward….I…I want to do this." I said, trying to convince him, but perhaps, more so myself.

He shook his head. "No. you don't. You're lying; you're a horrible liar… Bella–I love you!" he half yelled, half declared.

This time it was my turn to shake my head as the tears started to spill. "No–you don't. You said it yourself, YOU. Don't. Want. ME–" I retorted, my voice using the little strength it had left.

"I _lied_. I'm supposed to be a good liar, Bella." he yelled, interrupting me. His face showed a mixture of pain, hope, misery and anger.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my emotions. "It's okay, Edward. It never made sense for someone like you to love someone like me. I'm too plain and boring. I'm just ordinary next to you. But here," I waved my arms all around me, "with Aro and the Volturi…they think that I could _be_ something, that I might be special. I could do something with my life as a vampire–I have nothing to offer the human world…. I want you to be safe." And I did. I wanted him safe, even though him leaving me caused me pain -which will surely come back once he left again. I didn't want to the cause of the misery his family would experience, because of a human like me.

"Screw my safety, Bella! I want _you_. How can you think that you're ordinary, that you're not special? I'm nothing without you. Do you hear me? _Nothing_. Why can't you believe me when I say, 'I love you'?" he yelled in frustration.

_Because I know it isn't true_, I wanted to say.

"Just let me go, Edward. You'll find someone else. Go back to your family and live out the rest of your existence. I'll be fine." I tried assured him, though I myself couldn't guarantee it.

I couldn't be sure they won't kill me, but as long as Edward was alive and with his family, I'd be willing to risk it. I'll die on the inside anyway when they'd leave and I'd never see them again. I'll become hollow… _vacant_… completely empty inside.

"How can you be so _sure_? They could _kill_ you. Please, Bella, I'm _begging_ you, don't do this. Don't turn yourself into a monster." He cried.

"I don't _care_. I don't care whether or not they kill me, Edward. I'm sorry, but this'll be the last time I see you. Good-bye." I cast down my eyes, not willingly to look at him. It was hard enough looking at him straight in the eyes, knowing that I'll most likely never see him again.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU! I WANT YOU, I _NEED_ YOU! I won't let you die!" he screamed.

I wanted so badly to believe him, to know that he meant it but a part of me knew that I wasn't good enough for him. He needed something better than me because I was too plain to be worthy of him. My heart may break but he has to go on. He was right when he left me, when he said he didn't want me. I wasn't even in the right mind to ask for him, to attempt to keep him. And that hurts, that hurts like a thousand beatings, but for him…I'd do it. _I'd let him go._

"I'm sorry, Edward. Just know that, I'll always love you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I always will." I was whispering in the end. I choked back the sobs, but could not stop the tears form spilling. It was ripping me inside to know that I was doing this to them, when I had just gotten him back.

"Bella, do you still want to go through with this?" Aro asked. I nodded, because it was all I could handle doing at the moment. "Alright. Gianna? Can you please show Bella to one of the rooms?" he asked softly. Though my tears were blurring my vision, I could still see Gianna nod and step towards me.

I heard a growl but didn't turn around to see who it was.

As I took her hand and walked out, I destroyed every bit of my heart and nearly lost my mind. I had to stop the tears–I had to be strong.

"NO!" I heard Edward growl. If I could strain my hearing, I could barely hear Alice's choked sobs. As Edward growled, there was a noise that sounded like two boulders colliding.

I froze right near the door and slightly turned away to face Edward. I lifted my head in order to look him in the eyes. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I pronounced each named slowly "I will always love you. Always have, always will. _I will never forget you. I leave my heart with you._" My voice was barely above a whisper and cracking as I took that last glance at his face.

Quickly leaving again with Gianna at my side, I left the dark room and went towards the lit hallway.

_I just hoped to God that he could come to forgive me, in due time._

* * *

A/N: okay tell me what you thought. How did it make you _feel_?...Wow, I feel like a psychiatrist.

Well, anyway I hoped you liked it. And like I said I'll try to update once more. Can't wait till Breaking Dawn comes out!

-Elizabeth-


	2. Changed?

Disclaimer: Never owned any of the Twilight series….not unless copies of the books counts…no? ... I thought so.

A/N: I hope I didn't make anyone sad in the first chapter. And I'd feel shitty if I did, so I'm sorry. Here's the second chapter… read on!

* * *

Chapter 2

Changed?

EPOV

No, no, no, no, NO! She can't! Why is she doing this? _Bella, my love…_

My cold dead heart broke to pieces. It shattered after all the aching, and pain was too much to bear. Without my Bella, my existence means nothing. It had no reason, no light, no purpose, and no nothing for me. She's my sun, moon and stars. She is my world. And now without her everything's gone black. I can't see anything in front of me…nor do I want to, not without her.

I broke down in dry sobs. The tightening in my chest grew stronger and stronger. I could only see her beautiful face in my mind whenever I close my eyes. And that stung, it stung to think about her. To know that I was reason she chose this. She risked her life to save mine from committing 'suicide' and then she got ripped away from my world again.

She didn't believe me. How could she doubt my love for her?... _oh yeah, because I was an_ idiot. I made the worst mistake by telling her that I didn't love her –didn't want her. It was the darkest blasphemy, something I can't take back. And now I've lost my angel. _My Bella._

_No_, I emitted a low growl. _I refuse to believe that!_

As much as she wants me to leave and go back to my family, I won't. I can't leave her here and let her become a monster. I have to get her back. I couldn't allow this to happen, to be the reason for her death. She was doing this all because of me, because she no longer believed I loved her, that I cared about her. This was my punishment, for ruining a perfect angel. For hurting her so badly she no longer cared for her own life.

"E…Edward?" Alice's low voice called. It sounded a little distorted but still bell-like.

"…yeah?" My voice was shaky and even slightly cracked. I couldn't shake the guilt that racked my body. If I hadn't left, Bella wouldn't be in this situation –in danger.

"What do we do now?" she asked me. We were alone right now. Everyone had left us ever since Aro went right after Bella. She started to sob again and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"We have to get her back." I told her. And we would, I just couldn't figure out how. She would be surrounded by guards. But I would go through all of them if I must. I would die in order to protect her. Just like I was supposed to, all along.

"H-how?" She took a deep uneven breath. I could only comfort her because I didn't know how to help. I was no Jasper.

"I have no idea." I whispered. What if we were too late? What if they do kill her? Even if we do ask to see her, Aro wouldn't let us, not before the transformation anyways. We needed Carlisle.

BPOV

Gianna showed me to one of the rooms as my body kept shaking. I had been able to keep my face blank with no emotions showing but the rest of my body couldn't take it. As I walked in, the light throughout the room was half-lit. The walls were a light pastel blue color. There was a dark blue bed in front of me and a black leather couch in the corner near the window.

As Gianna shut the down, she held on to my hand. I lay down on the bed and curled up on the navy blue comforter. She just sat next to me as watched me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered, being careful not to pry.

I shook my head. The raw emotions displayed on my face as the tears started to reappear. "No," I answered my throat feeling rough and dry like sandpaper. I kept seeing his face in my head whenever I closed my eyes. His eyes both pleading and full of hurt, it felt like too much.

"Do you want to talk about it? I won't judge, I'll only listen…" She seemed genuinely concerned about me. She was, after all, there when I made my decision. She was human, too. She wouldn't call me weak or laugh at me. At least, I had some trust in her not to. I couldn't explain it but I felt close to her, like she understood my pain.

I nodded. I took a deep breath to calm myself down from have a meltdown. I wanted to talk to someone so I could get this off my chest.

"I…I love Edward, no doubt about that. But he doesn't…l-love me…I thought he did in the beginning but then months ago he…bb-broke up with me. He told me that he didn't want me. He was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't…- human. He broke my heart…" I started to silently sob for a while.

I then proceeded to tell her about what happened after he left. About how I died inside for four months until I was forced to continue on with my life and school as if nothing happened…just like he wanted me to. She just held me and listened as I would cry a little whenever I told her about Edward.

I told her about Jacob, about how he helped me through it all, how he was my personal sun and I was my near usually self with him. I even told her, hesitantly, about the fact that he's a werewolf. She was…surprised, to say the least. She thought I had been joking and told me I had a thing for mystical creatures. She made me feel like I could open up about anything and I found that comforting.

"So, if you were happy with Jacob and your life at the moment, why did you come here?" she asked intrigued.

"I love Edward, with _all_ my heart. And even though he doesn't love me, I still don't want him to die as a result of me. I don't want him to be guilty because I died. So I came to stop him from making a mistake. If he tried to die, his family would be upset. I couldn't do that to them, even if they don't reciprocate my feelings."

"But, you had him back…I don't understand. Why didn't you just leave with them?" Her voice sounded sad over the fact that there wasn't a happy ending.

"I meant what I said. He deserves better than me, and he'll never find it unless I take myself out of the equation."_…Even if it kills me._

"And being here with you guys would be the next best choice because I can't go back to a life of pain and misery with a broken heart. Nothing could fix it and I'd be dragging myself through life doing nothing." I continued sadly. I knew this was the end of things for me. Though I wished nothing more than to go back into Edward's arms, I knew I was no longer welcomed. I had to be strong and choose a path where I could at least survive the heartbreak.

"Hmm," was all she said.

"I suppose I understand where you're coming from. But he tried so hard to get you to leave with him, are you sure he doesn't love you?" she questioned.

"He never ever lied to me before. Plus even if I did leave with them and he did love me, he'd later realize, once again, that I'm a weak human and he'd leave me again. I can't go through that a second time." Tears started to fall down my cheek as my voice weakened at that last sentence.

"Shush, it's okay. It'll all be okay, you'll see. Things have a way of fixing themselves." She whispered as she held me. It took me a couple minutes to recover from the breakdown.

"I'm sorry. Here I am cry over what I've done and spilling my guts to a complete stranger. You must think I'm weird." I said. I wiped away my tears and tried to sit up. My back pressed against the headboard of the bed, I looked to my side at Gianna.

"Now that you know about me…Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I gave her a small smile.

"Well, you know my name is Gianna, and I'm 24 years old." She told me.

"Why are you here? ...if you don't mind me asking." I said not wanting to push her into saying something she wasn't willing to.

She sighed "It's alright. It's just a sad story. You might get emotional again." She gave me a small smile.

"Please? I've told you mine…" she nodded. After a few silences of her trying to gather herself, she began.

"I used to have a husband, you know. His name was David. We were married since high school. I guess you could say we were high school sweethearts. We loved each other very much. But a year and a half after marriage, he got distant. At first, he was very loving. He'd give me flowers and gifts, and just tell me that he loved me very much. But then he would only tell me that he would never forget me and he'd always love me." She started to get tears in her eyes. I hugged her as she continued her story.

"One day after being married for over two years, he left. I wasn't sure where he left but all I found was a note. Apparently he was sick. He'd known for over a years and he only had a few months to live. He had Leukemia and he wasn't getting better. He said, in his note, that he would always love me and he was leaving so I wouldn't have to suffer with him while he was dying." I started to get a few tears in my eyes as well, but blinked them away not wanting to start again in front of Gianna. I had to be strong for her.

"I tried to look for him. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. One day I was watching the news and I saw that one of the cars in the collision was Peter's car. But they never recovered his body. I cried for days, knowing that he was gone. I was empty on the inside. Then one day I just snapped and ran away till I found this place." She sniffed. "Nothing was right in the world. Why is it that the world can be so magnificent but at the same time so cruel?" she asked but I doubt she was expecting an answer.

"I don't know. But I know that it's not fair, especially not for you." My voice cracked. It wasn't fair for Gianna. She had her soul mate. But he was ripped away from her. She never even had the chance at a proper goodbye.

After a couple of minutes I heard her breathing even out. I felt emotionally drained as well. I had guessed that hours had pasted, I couldn't tell because there were no windows here. As my eyes started to droop I heard a knock on the door and then the doorknob started to turn. I had no idea who it was on the other side and I started to panic. All I saw were red eyes.

Once I recognized who it was I let out a gush of air in relief, at least it wasn't …_him_. "Aro, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I wasn't sure when you'd want to do this so I came to ask you." He told me. He came closer and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, well I was wondering if we could do it tomorrow or today, depending on what time it is. Some time around midnight, perhaps? I'd like to sleep for a while, considering I wouldn't be able to after the…transformation." I told him.

He nodded. "Of course, whatever you'd like. Would you like Gianna to stay and keep you company?" he asked in a soft voice, I suppose he didn't want to scare me.

I nodded. I didn't want to be alone right now. Or else I might just get emotional again. Aro patted my knee and got off the bed. "Get some sleep. In 24 hours, your new life begins." He smiled brightly and left the room.

I felt exhausted and I readjusted myself on the bed to get in a more comfortable position trying not to wake up Gianna. My eyes fluttered closed as I wondered what my new life as a vampire would lead like and if it'd help get over this heartache.

EPOV

"Please get the family over to Volterra right now. Bella's in trouble. Well, if Rosalie doesn't want to come she doesn't have to; we all know she doesn't care." Alice nearly growled into the phone. We were currently speaking to Carlisle. He was the only one that could speak some sense into Bella and Aro. We had to save Bella. We just had to.

I took the phone from Alice, rather roughly. "Tell Rosalie to get her ass over here as well. It's her fault anyways. I don't want her pity, if anything I'm telling her to get her ass over to Italy. She wants to make it better, _fine_, then tell her to help save Bella." I growled them. I wasn't going to stand for Rosalie's bullshit anymore. Not when it's lead to Bella's death.

"Alright, we'll be in the next flight at eight and be there around one or two in the afternoon. Alice has told us already of the forecast, so we should be fine." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you," I said. I was grateful for their help, but I wouldn't rest until Bella was safe in my arms.

"You're welcome, son. It'll be all right, we'll get her back, Edward."

"I hope so, Carlisle. I hope so." I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Alice who looked worried.

"It'll be all right Alice. We'll save her." I told her as I tried to make myself believe it as well. But something in the pit of my stomach told me that we were going to be too late. I couldn't let that feeling rule me over now, not when there was still a chance.

"I'm not so sure, Edward." She looked like she wanted to cry, but couldn't. I held her as we waited for our family to arrive.

"Edward!" Esme cried as she flung her arms around me hugging me tightly. We were currently in the airport and the family's flight had just arrived. But I felt lifeless. I was miles away from Bella and I was feeling useless. I felt a little better knowing the family is here.

"Esme." I said. I didn't know what else to say. 'It's nice to see you again after I just tried to get myself killed…and failed?' No, that wouldn't work.

"Edward, don't ever do that to us again! Do you know how worried I was about you?" she chided me. I felt a bit guilty that I made Esme worried about me. I guess I deserve it either way.

"I'm sorry." I looked down, unable to look her in the eyes from the guilt that riddled me.

She pulled my face up towards her with her hand and looked straight at me. With a sigh of relief, she dropped her hand and gathered me in her arms. "It's okay, as long as you don't try to do it again." I nodded once. But I couldn't really promise it. If we didn't end up saving Bella today, I'd do it again. If she get to die permanently, then so do I.

"Hey, little bro." Emmett said trying to cheer me up. He put an arm around me and led me outside of the airport while the rest got the bags. The forecast for today was cloudy all day so we knew we were safe. "Come on, what's wrong Eddie?"

"Don't call me 'Eddie'. And you know it's Bella." I told him.

He laughed. "You'll always be Eddie to me. You do know we'll get her back, right?" He asked, on a more serious note.

I ran my hand through my disheveled hair. "How can you be so sure, Emmett? Even Alice isn't sure; she seems more worried by the passing hour."

"Edward, come on. You have Carlisle's friendship with Aro, Alice's visions, Jasper's emotion manipulations, my brute force and your mind-reading abilities on your side. We will get her back." He said with such convictions that I nearly believed him.

I wiped my face with my hands. "I just can't lose her, Emmett. As much as the family means to me, she's all I have left of pure happiness. I can't afford to lose her. What if you lost Rosalie? What would you do? Could you really be so positive all the time?" I asked him.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in front of him to make me look straight at him. "You'll get her back. If I have to beat the shit out of each and every guard there, then so be it. You won't lose her. You'll have her in your arms again and then you'll both be skipping down the yellow brick road holding hands." He said it so seriously I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. He seemed proud of the fact that he got a happy reaction out of me.

"Now, come on! I've got a sister to save." We headed towards to car where we were greeted by the family, who were already done putting the bags in the trunk.

"Should we go hunting?" asked Alice, as we all got in our respective cars.

"I would say yes. It's best that we gain strength by feeding first, should we need to use violence." Jasper spoke.

"There will be no need for violence," Carlisle said calmly. He was always a bit of a pacifist in the family. Well, up to the point where it was the last resort or the family was in danger.

"Carlisle, come on! You know they won't let us through by just saying 'open sesame'. We will have to use force." Emmett replied, lightly slamming his fist on the side of Carlisle's driver seat.

I sat there, watching them discuss strategies when the car stopped and we had gotten to the clearing. We were going hunting before heading to the hotel rooms that the family was staying in.

As we got out, the trees looked a dull green and everything kept losing my interest. That was the effect of being away from the love of my life. _... whom you are going to lose because you'll be too late. You'll fail,_ a voice spoke in the back of my head.

_No, I won't lose her. I'll get her back. I know it, _I kept thinking.

_No, you don't. She'll go through with this because you know your lies were received as the truth. Because of you, you won't be able to protect her—the one thing you promised her that you'd always be able to do for her…. You'll lose…_everything_. _The voice kept nagging, picking at my fears. I knew the truth in its words. I caused this.

I ran and ran, further away from the family, and towards the animals to feed. I had to keep moving and get rid of the voice telling me that this was going to go so very wrong…and that I'd be the death of Bella.

After hours of hunting it was night time and I knew what we had to do. We had to do whatever was possible to get Bella away and stop her from going through with the transformation.

We drove back and went to the hotel we were staying at for the time being and it was already 8pm.

We had already discussed how we were going to do this. Now all that was left was to implement the plan.

BPOV (two hours earlier)

My eyes opened slowly and I let out a groan. The only light in the room came from the small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. I slowly got up and realized that Gianna wasn't next to me on the bed. I sat up and looked around the room as I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust the eyesight slightly.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened slightly and Gianna's head popped out. She smiled at the sight of me and fully opened the door. She had apparently brought a tray of food with her.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hi," I spoke.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" she asked me. I looked confused. _Afternoon, had I slept through the day already?_ I must've been exhausted.

"I'm fine." I didn't have to lie this time. I wasn't upset too much, but I wasn't exactly happy.

"Would you like to eat something? I brought it in case you were hungry." She asked.

I nodded. I didn't even feel hungry until she'd mentioned it. She set the tray at the edge of the bed in front of where she was sitting. I moved over towards the food and my stomach grumbling slightly at the smell of it.

I grabbed the fork and dug in. Macaroni and cheese. As I was chewing the food in my mouth I saw that Gianna was watching me. The memories of Edward and his family watching me eat flooded my mind before I could block them. They made me physically wince in pain and I tried to hide it as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?" worry sketched in her face. Apparently I hadn't hidden it as well as I thought.

I shook my head. "Just fine. A couple of painful memories." I gave her a weak smile, but it was the best I could do. She nodded silently, knowing what it was about.

After I finished eating, Gianna spoke up.

"Come on, Bella. This is your last day as a human, you've only got a couple hours left. Why don't we go out to the garden?" She smiled brightly. I had no idea where she got her enthusiasm. She patted the bed and stood up. I followed feat and walked behind her while she walked towards the door.

"Wait, are we allowed to leave?" I had to ask. I didn't want to get her into trouble.

She waved her hand as saying that it was nothing to worry. "It's no problem. I spoke to Aro before and he said that as long as the garden is where we're only going to go, then it should be fine."

With that she took my hand and swung the door open. There, standing with his back to us, was a guard, blocking the way out. Gianna tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

As if knowing what we wanted from him, he took a step to the side and let both of us exit the room. As Gianna and I walked through the hallway, I noticed it was empty and it felt kind of eerie but it could have been the fact that the guard from my bedroom was following us. She stopped once she came to two large doors.

She turned to me and then walked behind me to cover my eyes. Once temporarily blind, I heard the door open with a small creak. I started moving once Gianna nudged me and then stopped when she told me.

I felt a cool air hit my eyelids -indicating that Gianna removed her hands- but I kept my eyes shut just in case. I heard her chuckling next to me, "You can open your eyes now, Bella." I slowly did and saw the most beautiful place ever. The garden was wonderful. Plants of all kinds and of different colors were making the garden look lively. I walked forward and my gaze fell upon the beautiful mixture of colors the flowers created.

I looked around even further and I noticed that whenever I moved in one direction, the guard would follow in the same movements. I had no idea why he kept following me up. I could only guess that it was in case there was a jail break. But curious as ever, I decided to ask Gianna.

"Gianna?" I called for her and she walked towards me.

"So what do you think?" she asked me.

"It's so beautiful. So unreal." I breathed. I noticed the guard move in a direction away from us and I took my chance that he wouldn't be able to hear as much.

"What's up with the guard?" I whispered once she was close enough and the guard at a distance away. I didn't want to take any chances.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked. I nodded my head towards the guy's direction when realization hit Gianna.

"Oh! That's just Felix," she said.

"Why was he following us?" I whispered yet again.

She shrugged. "He was just assigned to protect you. So he has to be within a couple yards from you." What most stuck was the word 'protect'. Protect? Protect me from what?

We ended the conversation at that and just watched the sun and everything else as time pasted by. It felt like a good good-bye to the human world. It couldn't get any better than this…given the circumstances. As the sun started its countdown to set, the guard Felix came and sat down next to me. I was currently lying down on the ground, thinking about what lead to all of this. What happened in my life in the past year or two to get me here?

"Hello, Isabella." He greeted me. I wished Gianna could get rid of him for me but she was over by the wildflowers prancing around.

I nodded. "Felix," I addressed him. I wasn't exactly up for a conversation with him; I didn't even know who he was, at least not really. I looked away from him and looked at the sun. Today was the last time I'd be seeing it through my human eyes. It was a sad thought, but also wondrous, with the prospect of seeing it again with whole new eyes.

"Beautiful, no?" he asked.

"Yeah…" We were both watching the sunset, so I assumed he was talking about that. That is, until I turned around and caught him staring at me. I stared back, hoping he'd get the hint that I would never in a million years be interested in him and then he'd back down. As I stared at him, he just held my gaze. He didn't even so much as blink. I, unfortunately, lost the staring contest we had going on.

We didn't talk or even do anything after the sunset. Once the sun was gone and the night came, I knew it was time. I had until midnight but I felt that it was appropriate timing. The time came for me to leave my place in the light and become the dark.

I got up and swiped my jeans with my palms. Gianna came over and stood next to me; as did Felix.

_I'm not getting rid of him, am I?_

I hope I get an ability, just so I'll be able to kick his ass and get him away from me.

"Could I speak to Aro?" I asked them. They nodded and Felix led the way while Gianna stood next to me holding my hand. It gave me comfort knowing I had at least one friend. We walked through the halls once again until we went to his office, where Aro was apparently sitting in his chair reading some large book.

"Ah, hello, Isabella. How may I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd be able to move the time of my transformation?" I looked meekly.

He went quiet and thought it over for a few moments. "To when?" he asked, studying the expressions on my face. I suppose he thought I'd be backing out.

"Well, to now, actually."

EPOV

We were getting in the car heading back to the Volturi when Alice stood frozen. Her eyes glazed over and she blanked out. She was having a vision. As I waited with anticipation, I had hoped nothing wrong had happened.

"Alice… honey?" Jasper said hesitantly, while his arms wrapped around her holding her steady. But Alice just slumped against him with her eyes closed and didn't move.

Once she opened her eyes she had a pained expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Edward…." Her voice, low and broken.

I started to panic. _Had something happened to Bella? Had they killed her? No…. _my breath quickened.

"What is it?" I managed to ask. My throat felt constricted as I knew the pain of the loss that Alice was soon to announce would take over. I tried to reason with myself that she was fine. It had nothing to do with her.

"It's Bella…. She's moved up the transformation." I stopped breathing. A feeling came over me, so suddenly that I nearly lost it. I was losing her even faster. It was a thought I could not bear.

"When?" I had to ask. I had to know if there was a chance, even now. I couldn't let this happen…not to her. An angel like her doesn't belong in the dark.

"She's asked him to let it happen, right _now_." I felt my heart breaking in realization that our time was much shorter than ever…_I was too late._ "But they need time to prepare in case anything should go wrong. So it'll happen in about ten minutes."

I allowed myself to breathe again. There was a window of opportunity. A small one but I'd take it. Anything for my Bella.

"Let's go. We have to reason with Aro. He can't allow Bella to turn into….into one of us." I told them. They nodded and we started to run towards the castle at full speed, rather than get in the car. It was important to get there as fast as possible, to allow us more time to speak with Aro.

Once we got there we stopped running and walked at regular speed. The castle seemed empty. But Alice seemed to be worried. I tried to get into her mind, however she seemed to be thinking about something else.

We saw three cloaked people walk by and we stopped them. "What do you want?" one rough voice asked. Male, I presumed.

"Where can we find Aro?" asked Carlisle. The cloaked body turned around to look at the others behind him. They nodded at him.

"We'll go get ready," the two said, and once the one we talked to, nodded and turned to us, the other two left to go about their business.

"Follow me," the guy said. Following him, we entered a room where Aro seemed to be standing alone, his back turned to us. Once we all stepped inside, the guy left and closed the door behind him.

Aro turned around and saw all of us. He smiled brightly at the sight of Carlisle. "Carlisle it's good to see you! What brings you here, old friend?" he cheered.

Carlisle smiled at him, but didn't take it any further than that. "Aro, it's good to see you too. I'd like to talk to you about something." he said seriously.

"Well sit down, sit down. Now, what is it you'd like to discuss?" he asked once we situated ourselves.

"It's about a daughter of ours. Isabella." Carlisle stated. My heart swelled at the mention of Bella as a member of our family. They already thought her as one of us and they'd do anything for her.

He thought for a second. "Hmm. I see. And what is it you would like me to do about her?"

"We'd appreciate it, as a family, if she was return to us _human,_ rather than her be turned, old friend." Carlisle spoke.

Aro sighed. He shook his head. "I am sorry, Carlisle. But, _that _I can't do. She has decided what she wants. She wants to be turned so I will comply and then she will join us as our guard."

Images of Bella cold and hard standing in front of me flashed in my eyes –cloaked in black just like the other guards and with red ruby eyes staring back at me. It was an image that was hard to swallow, difficult to accept. She wasn't meant for that part of my world. It was too cruel and I wasn't going to let it happen.

I shook my head fiercely. "You have to let her go! She doesn't want any of this!" I yelled, standing up.

_Calm down, son._

Carlisle's words didn't help. My mind was racing, spilling images of Bella. Images I wasn't willing to accept. _I can't let Bella do this to herself._

"I don't have to do anything. I'm sorry, Edward. But it was her decision." Aro said firmly. With that I felt like I could break. _There had to be something I could do. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go with Bella._

_Plan B Edward?_ Emmett thought.

"Please?" I pleaded. "I can't lose her. She means everything to me. And now she's going to die because of a lie I told her."

"Well, I've seen what you've done to her and her state of mind. What she is certain that she wants, is this, and I will not deny it to her unless she so wishes." He told me. But I wasn't giving up. I couldn't.

"May I at least speak to Bella?" I tried to reason with him. If he was to take my beloved away from me in the most possibly cruelest act then I had to at least see her and try to change her mind one last time.

He shook his head furiously. "No, absolutely not. You have hurt her for the very last time. I've heard of her side of things from Gianna and I will not allow her heart to break before it stops beating. At any rate, I highly doubt she wants to see you of all people right now," He quickly looked at me up and down, "considering she has Felix now."

_She…doesn't want to see me. She has someone else._ I felt foolish to think Bella would still want me.

_Don't listen to him. He's trying to stop you from changing her mind. He knows you have the power to do that and she'll be a valuable ally as vampire if she's turned. He may care for her and wouldn't want to risk her breaking again but he thinks if you go and change her mind or even _see_ her, she'll break down. And if she's settled on turning she'll find someone else._

I tried to hear the truth that Alice told me. Could she have really moved on so quickly -to another one of our kind, as well-? Someone…that doesn't even see our views on humanity, but rather chooses to feed on humans?

_Bella loves you. She loves _you_. You and only you. Felix, I'm sure, means nothing to her. He could be a friend of sorts. Don't let your mind get twisted by his words._

I saw an image of Bella, lying dead and unresponsive on a bed. _Prevent this, Edward._ Alice was showing me what would happen if she was turned. But then the vision ends with a close up of Bella's face and then a white light. She...dies?

_Noo!_ My inner thoughts yelled. I could not let this occur. This is not the end. Not for her. She needs to see that I love her –that what I've told her before was a lie.

Aro was looking at his watch. "Well, if that's all, I'm sorry but I must leave. I have to help Bella and Felix prepare for the transformation." I nearly growled at the name. _Felix._ He wasn't going to get anywhere near _my_ Bella.

As he walks away towards the door with his hand on the knob, he turns back to speak to me. "I'm truly sorry, Edward. But if it's helpful, you may see her once she's turned. She'll be more stable then and if she wants to see you…well, I won't decline. I can hardly say no to her anyways." He finished with a smile. He turned back and left quickly.

I growled rather loudly as soon as I knew he was far in the distance.

"I take it we go with plan B." Emmett said with glee, clapping his hands and then rubbed them together. He was obviously hoping for a fight. I was certainly up for one.

Alice was panicking. "What's wrong?" Esme asked her.

"It's Bella. I keep getting the same white light at the end of the visions. I have no idea what this means…" she trailed off.

"It's best we hurry then." Jasper spoke. We all moved rather quickly. "Alice, how much time do we have left?"

She blanked out. "We have two and half minutes." _Two and a half minutes to stop Bella's death. Two and a half minutes to try and get her back. _I told myself.

"Well, hurry up then. I don't want this to happen just as much as you do." Rosalie spoke angrily. She may dislike Bella, but when it came to her being a vampire that was where we both agreed on.

We took advantage of the fact that it seemed no guards were around and started looking for where Bella was being held.

"Alice..?"

"Third door to the left down, the fifth hallway on the right. But I've got to warn you that there are at least eight guards there. Like I've said, if she's turned he'll gain an ally. One he won't want to lose."

"Awesome! That means we each get one and I can get the one left over." Emmett cracked his knuckles.

We walked in the direction Alice told us and we saw around the corner that there were indeed her number of guards.

Once we stepped forward, the guards turned to us. "What is your business here?" he said frostily.

"Nothing…" Emmett shrugged. "We're just here for the transformation party that's about to go down."

The guards looked at each other with confusion. They were distracted enough that Emmett beat down the guard before he had a chance to even notice. The others got defensive and block the ways.

"Seriously. It's too easy." he said coolly.

The guards crouched down, except for one. He was guarding the door and was directly in my line of fire. The others launched themselves at the guards and I went to take down the one in front of me.

"Edward, is it?" he asked in a hard voice. His arms were folded against his chest and he was glaring at me.

I simply nodded. "What's it to you? ...Who are you, anyways?" I asked while slowly crouching. He did the same before he said the one thing that irritated me.

"I'm Felix. I protect Isabella." He smirked. I growled loudly at him. It was _him_. He had the audacity to say that he protected Bella. _That's my job!_

I launched myself at him and knocked him into the ground. He got up and away from my grasp. He tried aiming for my neck but I was too fast. He grabbed my arm and forced me into the ground but I swiped my feet under his and he fell as well. I took the opportunity to knock the stupid grin off his face. As I punched him I felt myself releasing some anger on him. He caught my fist before it met its target –his face. He grabbed it and sent me hurdling towards the wall.

Once he got to his feet, he came running towards me. I kicked him hard in the chest with both feet and got away from the wall.

_30 seconds,_ Alice announced.

I had to finish this before I lose Bella.

Felix had gotten up as well and we both tried to circle each other. He was the first to act and he pounced on me. I got out of the way and he tried again. I pushed him away, grabbed his arm and swung him around only to smash him into the wall. He recovered rather quickly and he kicked me just as I had done him earlier.

I slid to the ground but then got up.

_10 seconds, Hurry, Edward!_ She yelled. She was finishing up the guard that was about her size as well. She pounced on the guard and started beating him. Once she finished, Jasper took over. He had already knocked out his target. Emmett was having fun beating two guards at the same time.

I turned my attention to the disgusting Felix and he was nowhere in sight. I ran towards the door when something rammed into me from the side. It took me seconds to realize that it was Felix. He was on all fours snarling at me.

_You won't get to her in time. She doesn't love you. You've lost her. And once she'll turned into one of us…she's come to me for comfort. She'll be mine._

I lost it and pounced on him. I beat the crap out of him until he was unconscious. I wanted to keep going but the fact that Bella was still in need of being rescued kept me in bay. I left his body just lying there and ran to the door. I yanked it open but I stared in horror.

There lied Bella, nearly lifeless and Aro was hovering over her –her blood dripping from his mouth. Her skin was a chalky white and she looked so weak. I couldn't move. I just stood there frozen.

_I am too late. I've failed her._

I made her do this to herself. She was led here because of my lies. Aro didn't kill her, but rather _me_. I felt my insides being ripped to pieces. She stared at me and slowly began to close her eyes before whispering the one thing I wanted to hear, the one thing that also broke my heart.

"_I love you, Edward."_

* * *

A/N: Hit or miss? Did you like it? Sorry about the constant POV switch and that it took me so long. School started up again and they're not wasting time on giving us homework and tests. I'll try to be more frequent with the updates but I can't make promises. Please review.

-Elizabeth-


	3. Memory

Disclaimer: don't own anything twilight related. I have nothing and I'm pathetic….sad isn't it?

A/N: okay sorry for the long time it took for the next update. I am currently working on trying to set aside more time for my stories.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

MEMORY

**EPOV**

It's been days –four to be exact. She hasn't moved once. I kept pacing back and forth, hoping that Bella would wake up. She hasn't yelled. She hasn't screamed. She hasn't moved. Not an inch.

Something tells me that she's dead, but I can't accept that idea. I won't lose her. But Alice doesn't see her in any visions. Just a white light. She says that her life ended right after she was bitten, after she told me she loved me. I fear that she truly is dead but if she is, I couldn't live on. If she's dead, it'll be my fault.

Her skin is the palest I've ever seen it. She has no heartbeat and her skin is -well to humans- cold. To me, it's not, it feels warm but maybe that's because we are truly now both dead. My heart constricts at the thought of Bella fully dead. No longer breathing. No longer living. She is my world. She means everything to me. Without her the world seizes to exist and now I'm afraid to see that maybe my worst fears of Bella's death have come true.

If she was a vampire, she should've shown pain. She should've been up and around by now. _She should be with me_. Alice has no opinion, other than that she may be dead. No matter how reluctant she is to make that conclusion, it's the only one she has. I refuse to accept it. My mind tells me she's gone and is never coming back. But my heart tells me different. It tells me to hold on. Just a little longer.

_I wish my heart is right._

I follow it only now because it still holds that little bit of hope. While everything points to the worst, I need to see a little bit of the light. If -no _when-_ Bella awakens I'll make her see the truth. She has to understand that I lied before, when I left, and I still want to be with her. That it was for her safety, not because I didn't want her.

I stare at her stone face. _How I wish to see her blush again. Even for a moment._ More than anything, I wish to hear Bella's voice again. To hear her laugh and to see her happy. I need something. Anything to point me in the direction of her survival. I sit down in the same chair, every day, and every hour, never hunting or leaving her alone. I can't. I want the first person when wakes up to be me.

_She's never waking up. You've failed. Why would she come back to you, to a life of misery? She think you hate her, that you don't love her. If anything, she'll want to get away from you._

_I'll explain it to Bella. I'll tell her the truth and then we can be together._

_You'll never get the chance. You've killed her. Not Aro, you. First, you killed her emotionally, then mentally and now physically. You've broken her, in the absence of your leave, and she was so defeated by your words, so hurt that she turned to the ones that were worse than anything else –the Volturi. How can you expect her to see reason?_

The voice in the back of my head kept gnawing at me. Picking at the fear that lied beneath and resurfacing them. It was back into my mind, and my conscience. Somewhere I didn't want them to be.

The door opened slightly. I turned my head a little too quickly to see who it was at the door. A head peaked out as I recognized it as Alice. But I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anymore, not until Bella wakes up.

"Hey," she whispered. I raise my head in acknowledgement, not trusting my voice to work correctly.

She frowned. _Are you okay? You seem so…completely distraught…_

That was the icing on the cake. I rose to my feet. "Okay? _Okay? _How do you expect me to feel when I have no idea whether or not Bella is alive! God…" I said, putting my head in my hands and sobbing.

"I can't lose her, Alice! But I feel like I already _have_. How do you expect me to keep living this existence -other than loathing myself- after what I've put Bella through?"

"Edward,–"

"Do you think I should be happy or something? I feel like I've lost the love of my life and the fault is all mine!" I fell back in the chair, emotionally drained.

"Edward –" she started softly, but I had to stop her.

"No, Alice. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put all of that on you. It's just that…I can't bear the thought of Bella no longer on this Earth. When we left after my decision, I only kept going because I knew she was still alive somewhere. But now?... what if she never wakes up and that's it, she seizes to exist and I'm back to being alone, all because I was a stupid fool. I need her to survive, Alice." I whispered fiercely, looking at Alice. My emotions were freely splattered all over my face. I didn't have the strength to put my guard up.

Alice gave a sad sigh. "Oh, Edward, I had no idea you felt this guilt. At least not to this extent." She moved towards me and gave me strong hug. Well, as strong a hug as someone her size could give.

"Do you believe she's really dead?" I asked, not looking her in the eyes. I didn't want to see the sadden truth that she meant what she said, if she her answer is yes.

After a moment of hesitation, Alice finally spoke. "I'm not sure. I obviously can't see her future anymore. We can't be sure if that's because she's dead. But I'm praying to God that she's alive."

I snorted. "God has no control, Alice. Not in the matters of monsters such as myself. He would never care for my happiness."

"Edward, get some air. You need to get out of this place for a bit. The heavy emotions in this room are extreme. Perhaps you'll find some new hope on your stroll." That was all she said as she pranced out the door. I was now left with my thoughts once again.

_I guess a five to ten minute walk couldn't hurt…?_

I stood up and walked over to Bella's extremely pale body and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please return to me, my love." With that I shut the door behind me as I left the room.

When I came back I felt a little better. I still felt an immensely heavy guilt that these were the effects of my actions. And that I had once again put Bella's life in dangerous only to possibly put a final end to it.

I sat back in my chair and stared into space yet still I listened for any changes in Bella's situation.

I had spent another day in the same spot for 24 hours, and nothing. I felt like giving up hope and I dropped my head in my hands and sobbed without spilling any tears. I wish I could though. I wish to be able to do something human. Something that could make me feel like this could've been different.

If I was human, she wouldn't have died. If I was human, she would have been safe. We could have been together without anything in the way. I could've given her what any female human would've wanted – children and marriage. If I was human, we could've lived normal lives completely in love.

As I cried for my lost Bella I heard a noise. I lifted my head to see Bella fluttering her eyes open. I couldn't believe it. It was a dream, _it had to be_. She then made a small noise and I knew she was up.

_It's a miracle…_

Elated, I launched myself at her and hug her tightly. "Bella!" I pull back to see and study her face –a face that I could never go a day without seeing. Her color was a bit better than before, higher cheekbones, red eyes, and plump lips that were fuller. Her skin was softer than before. Her womanly figure, even more noticeable since she lost some weight and her hair was even silkier.

I noticed Bella trembling and I looked back into her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"W-w…who are yyou? Where am I? Who am I?" she spoke softly still shaking. I felt a lump lodged in my throat.

_She… she doesn't remember me?_

"It's me, Edward." I told her. But she looked at me confused and like she was trying to force herself to remember.

"Look, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere and don't worry about a thing." I had to leave to get Alice and the rest of the family. Is it possible she remembers nothing? Does she not remember our time together?

Will she ever? Or will she never recover the memories of the love we once shared?

_No…_

**BPOV**

I woke up in some strange room. As soon as I started to sit up I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I was scared. I couldn't remember a thing and I was with someone I didn't know…or maybe I did. The guy, um Edward – I think. Yeah,_ Edward_….just left the room, saying that he'd be back. I wasn't sure if he was a good guy or not so if I was supposed to be scared, I didn't know. I pulled myself into a sitting position and brought my knees to my chin. I had no idea where I was.

_Or who I was for that matter…_

The only thing I was knew was the guy's -Edward- name.

I felt a ringing in my head. It felt faint at first but then it got a little stronger before going away entirely.

_What's going on?_

_Is she alright?_

_What's happening?_

_I have to get the human blood for our lord…._

_What'll we do with Isabella?_

_Blood…sweet blood. Come to me._

Voices heard clear as a bell and loud as if it was coming from someone standing right in front of me. I frantically turned around searching everywhere for the source but with no success. I covered my ears, trying to block them out, but they'd get through as if cutting through with a knife.

Seconds later, a group of people were standing in the doorway staring at me. I saw some flicker of emotion…could it be disbelief? Awe? Surprise? I didn't know.

I look at each face hoping to remember at least why I was here…but _nothing_. Last, I came face-to-face with the guy that had introduced himself as Edward. Though I had no idea who he really was, I decided to be nice since he seemed kind enough, and not someone who could hurt me.

"Hi, Edward!" I said somewhat cheerfully. I gave him a big smile, even though I felt confusion at my current location at the moment. He returned it with his own crooked smile. I felt a warmth in my heart but chose to ignore it seeing as I had no idea -or way- of interpreting it.

I stared at the others for a while longer. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme…" I nodded listing them off. I could read it from them like an energy pulsating.

"Do you remember us, Bella?" asked the short black haired girl. I believe she went by Alice.

"No, I am sorry, Alice. I don't remember anything." I sadly admitted. I hated to let them down. It seemed as if there was a glitter of hope, but it was gone before I could identify it.

"How did you know our names?" Esme -I believe- asked curiously.

I got off the bed and walked towards them. "I'm not sure. Sorry. I could just _feel_ it. And something was speaking to me; the voices were telling me the names." I cocked my head to the side. I knew it sounded beyond strange but maybe it wasn't to them.

_Do you think she may have your mind-reading, Edward?_

It sounded like Alice's voice but… but her mouth wasn't moving, and neither was Edward's, even though he was the one she was addressing.

I felt another ringing in my head as I got closer to Alice. I got a flash, an image of myself under the moon, at night hiding from something…or maybe looking for someone? But it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

I gasped and stepped away from Alice.

…_my psychic abilities…_ it was all I got. I was trying not to think about it too much. The ringing was still there though. I walked towards another member of this group.

He had honey blond hair. He was tall, but not like Edward and lanky, unlike Emmett. "J…Jasper?" I said making sure. He nodded and I stepped closer.

I looked him right in the eyes. I stared at him for moments until he start to look uncomfortable and began shifting under my gaze. "B-bella?" He seemed to be struggling to keep his tone even.

I stared a while longer, looking past his eyes and further in him. Then I blinked, releasing him from my gaze. "Thank you," I said automatically with a voice lacking emotion.

"For what?" asked a confused Jasper.

I smiled. The ringing was still there but it had slightly lowered, rather than increased. "For your power." I nodded once. I saw his eyes widened.

_Why can't I feel any emotions from her?_

He seemed to be _thinking_ it, not saying it. But whether it was to himself or to the guy –Edward– like the Alice girl had done, I had no idea. I looked back and forth among three of them to see if I could catch anything.

I could gather nothing, and so I decided to answer him instead. "I know. It's scary right?" I moved and looked all around him circling like a prey and then at myself. At my arms and my legs, something weird must be happening. _This is so strange_. "I have no idea how it's happening or how I'm doing it, but –" I stopped mid-sentence.

I smelled something sweet. It smelled sooo good. I breathed in the smell or rather, as much as I could, and let one big breath. My throat seemed to be burning and I wished to make it go away.

"What is it, Bella?" asked the guy I think was Carlisle (by process of elimination). The smell was so overpowering I barely had time to register his question.

"Can't you smell it? God, it smells good!" I started to breathe in and out really quickly. I moved around trying to see if it was in this room. I looked around everywhere.

_WHERE THE HELL IS IT?_

**EPOV**

I stared at my Bella. But I had no idea what had happened to her. Currently she was running around the room looking for something, something we couldn't smell. I looked at Alice and Jasper, questions in my eyes. Alice shook her head, as did Jasper. Somehow Bella got off Alice's radar and could no longer be seen, neither she nor her future; Jasper could no longer feel emotions from her. And as for me, well, still _nothing_.

She was a vampire, I knew that. I _felt_ that. But something was…off. She had no recollection of our time together and as much as that hurt I had to think of her well-being right now.

She said she smelled something but none of us did. Just then Bella's eyes brightened like she figured it out. "Blood!" she yelled and ran for the door.

Before she could reach it, Emmett got in the way and blocked her. It only took Bella five seconds to look him in the eye, making him unable to look away from her gaze, and push him out of the way.

_How'd she do that?_ was the general collective thought.

She yanked the door open and ran out. I ran after her and I thought I was at an advantage, seeing as how she doesn't know the way around but somehow she got out faster. I picked up speed trying to catch up with her. At first I felt so stupid for not remembering that -as a newborn- they get really thirsty. But then I got worried.

_Will she go after a human?_ No, I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her taste that and truly turn herself into a monster. With that resolve, I picked up speed even more as she got farther away.

**BPOV**

The _smell_! It's _powerful_. _Strong_. Rich. Sweet. _Blood_.

_I've got to have it_. It was all around me. I noticed a young blond man and his blood called to me. I ran over to him, a little weirded out at the speed I was moving, but still slowing down.

The closer I got, the stronger the scent. Once I got three feet close I couldn't resist and I pounced. I jumped on him, pushing his head to the side and sinking my teeth into his neck. I had no idea where it came from but I began to have the urge to suck, so I did. I sucked the blood out of him…and it was _delightful_. The thickness of the enriching blood coated my throat as it ran down, filling me.

The man didn't even fight me, but I suppose he didn't even see me. I felt two arms try to pry me off the guy but I wouldn't budge. Whoever it was wasn't quitting and I felt irritated. I retracted what appeared to be fangs and I hiss at whoever it was. My animalistic instincts were telling me to keep feeding but I looked up and I saw that it was the Edward guy.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I lowered my head back to the guy lying next to me and licked the wound clean. I savored the blood still on my tongue before turning back to Edward.

"What?" I sneered. I glared at him for interrupting my attack. Edward was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. I wasn't quite sure what it was. I got off the ground and looked down at the young blond guy. Listening, I heard a heartbeat and knew the guy would survive. From instinct I knew he wasn't in any danger so I walked away from him.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave him there!" Edward yelled at me, grabbing my arm.

I turned back and spoke directly in his face. I couldn't understand why but I felt angry towards him. "Look I don't know exactly _who_ you are. I don't even know _what_ we are or where we're standing. But my senses are telling me that he," I pointed to the guy lying on the ground, "will be okay. He's got a heartbeat and as creepy as it is to hear that, he'll survive. Now let me _go_." I wanted him to get his hands off me because it felt like a fire burning right where he was touching me and I couldn't make sense of it. And frankly I didn't want to right about now.

I tried to pull away but his grip got tighter. "Bella –"

"Don't you mean _Isabella_?" I spatted. "I may not know much about _you_ but I do know that, _You_. Do. _Not_. Want. To. Piss. Me. _Off_!"

"How –" His stance softened and I took my opportunity to get out of his vice grip.

"I heard people saying that name and I put two and two together. I may not know the basics, but I'm not stupid."

He sighed. This time when he spoke he didn't raise his voice but rather spoke softly. "Bella, we have to make sure that he is alright. We can't risk anyone finding him. Okay?" his eyes pleading me to just go along with it.

I felt my resolve slip and I knew I was giving in. "Fine. But I'm not carrying him." and with that I turned back towards the direction I had originally started going in. I started running and I didn't look back to see if Edward had followed. I could feel his presence behind me -as well as the guy I fed on- so there was no need.

As we reached the place where I originally ran off from, we slowed down. I took a look at the place and realized that I was at what I would believe to be a castle. I walked, sliding behind the shadows and found an entrance. I realized that I'd have to jump to reach it seeing as there was only a hole in the ground.

For some reason, I felt my head hurt. It wasn't a ringing but something else. I was having the strangest feeling of déjà vu. It was like I knew this place -but at the same time- like it was completely foreign to me. I felt my steps slow down and began to shake. My mind swirling as I got more and more confused. It was like it was on the tip of my tongue. But it kept itself out of my reach.

I had to stop because I felt like something was wrong. I closed my eyes, trying to keep things in control but felt it spin out of it nonetheless. "Bella…? Are you okay?" I heard the voice get closer.

I avoided answering and jumped down. I landed safely on my feet but I stumbled a bit as my legs grew a bit weak. I heard Edward land as well and I kept moving trying to keep a safe distance between us.

I froze suddenly and Edward bumped into me. It pushed me forward, but only a bit before I was able to regain my balance. _This place… the walls seem familiar._ Flashes of these walls and two girls came up. One was young with long brown hair, probably a teenager, and the other was older and taller. The younger girl was crying and the other one was comforting her. Then I found myself suddenly shaking, as if _I_ was the one crying. It was like I was watching everything through someone else's eyes and sensing everything they were feeling as well.

"Bella?" Edward asked, sounding worried. "Why are you sobbing? Are you alright?"

My eyes opened and I saw Edward staring at me.

I couldn't stand his gaze and closed my eyes again. The flashes were the same and I felt the pain pulse throughout me again. The same pain, the one that made my insides rip to pieces and my heart squeeze in overload…except, it wasn't actually happening to my body. It was whoever the eyes I was looking through, belonged to.

Another image rolled by and made me double in pain. _God, what is happening?_ This pain is… unbearable. I felt hurt, cold and empty. It was like I was dead inside or maybe completely but technically still alive because I could move…I just chose not to. I felt frozen as I fell to the floor and stayed on my hands and knees.

"Bella!" Edward called in alarm. I heard a door open and close. "Here, take this man to Aro. Check to make sure he's all right….Go! and get help as well!" I heard Edward yell. Once again the door was heard opening and slamming shut.

I felt his hands on my head and then around me as he held me. I couldn't respond, I felt broken and had no idea how this was happening. Pain rolled by again and it hurt my chest. I put my hand over my heart and then bunch it into a fist as it increased in its ache. Having Edward around me calmed me down for all of two minutes and then the pain increased.

He held me and rocked me as the pain dulled slowly dragging away the burning within me. It was torture and I was glad it was over. But as I felt it leave, my energy did as well. I felt lightheaded and everything turned dark as I fell against Edward's chest.

**EPOV**

As she slumped against me, I knew something was wrong. But I didn't know what and that scared me. I've never seen anything like this before and I feared the worst. _Perhaps something went wrong in the transformation._ But that would mean that Bella would die soon…_completely._

Bella fell unconscious and I began to shake her, but she wouldn't budge.

_She's…dead, or is she?_ I gulped.

_No_, I thought, shaking my head. Well, not fully yet, she's _still_ a vampire. And then that's when she started to convulsively shake in my arms.

_God, what was happening to her?_

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to lengthen it some more. Hoping to update again next week.

Please review!

– Elizabeth –


End file.
